Logan and the kid
by JoJo1
Summary: Some years into the future, Logan looks back upon his life.


Comments: Blame this on the compulsive need to rummage through my old record collection that felt the need to visit...I found amongst other things an old Kris  
Kristoferson (yeah, I'm old enough to remember him...) album with the song "Jody and the kid". And a swedish interpretation of the same song with the title translated as well  
as the lyrics. If you translate the title back into english it turns out as "Lasse and Marie". I guess you can tell why I suddenly felt the need to write this...I just got the  
general idea from the song though. I promise not to go anywhere near my records again. Hm, maybe not...  
Pairing: Logan/Rogue. Logan POV  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one?  
Feedback: Bring it on!  
Archive: Anywhere, just ask first.  
----------------  
Oh, hell. Where did the years go? It still feels like I first met Marie just the other day. Or week at best. But it was almost fifteen years ago. You don't  
notice how time flies when you don't age like normal people. Mostly you just see it on the people around you. How they get more grey in their hair, how their kids   
grow up, how the older ones dies around around you. I guess that's one of the reasons I've been a loner for so much of my life. It hurts to see people you love   
wither away and taking a part with you to their grave. Like Chuck when he died last year and he hadn't even reached the age of sixty. But his strength had been wasted   
away fighting the cancer inhabiting his body. All the treatments in the world didn't help and I know Jeannie blames herself for it still. Uncalled for because I know   
she did her best. Sometimes that's just not enough.  
  
I've learned to love this place as the only place I can truly can call home over the years, even though I felt trapped the first time I got here. Which is  
one of the reasons I left soon after we had rescued Marie from the statue of Liberty. The Wolverine was just a wanderer. What business did he have staying firmly  
in one place? None, or so I thought. After four months on the road and searching in vain for clues to my past at Alkali Lake I found myself back. Surprising  
even myself. Even today I can't say for sure why I came back. I guess the geeks as I used to call them got to me. They made me care of more than fighting in  
bars for kicks and money and drinking my beer. Well, no matter what the reason was I've been here since but going away for a month or two a year to spend some  
time alone. I still need that.  
  
I know that the more romantic guys here thought I came back for love. First because I wanted to make Jeannie mine and later Marie. They're wrong on both counts,  
so very wrong. Whatever faults I may have, I do not try to steal other mens fiancee's. And I'm not a pedophile either. Jeannie was engaged to Scooter  
when I first met them and as much fun it was to jerk Scooters chain and flirt shamelessly with her I never meant anything by it. And Jeannie knows that as well as I  
know. I honestly think she thought it was fun to see Scooter get so annoyed by it which is why she never actually discouraged it. And Marie? Well, she was a kid,  
barely seventeen. I was atleast ten to twenty years older than that so it was just out of the question.  
  
However, we did became very good friends which for a long time I thought was exactly what we both wanted. It never ceases to astonish me how I could have  
been so blind, despite what Jeannie said when I woke up in a hospital bed. I just assumed she had gotten over her crush on me if she ever had one.  
I failed to notice how she'd look at me, how she tended to make sure to be close to me at all times she could get away with it, how sad she looked  
everytime I had to go away at times, wanting to have my approval of everything and even how she seemed to (unconsciously I think) copy me. The only  
thing those things did to me then was to make me nervous. I didn't want her to be disappointed in me in any way and I was sure that I would eventually,  
no matter how unintentional, hurt or disappoint her. I just wasn't used to be close to the same people in any length of time. But it never failed to move me  
when I overheard people saying "Look at Logan and the kid, how sweet." I hadn't realised that my nick-name for her was that widely used. It did feel good to hear that.   
It made me feel human.  
  
Over the years, that friendship slowly changed. I can't tell how and when but it grew into love. The sort of love that poets say should last forever. Part  
of it was that the sweet young girl as surely as the seasons change was turning into a stunning woman. A stunning woman that I knew inside and out just as well  
as she knew me. How could I help but falling in love with her? I adored her and by the look on her she adored me too. Someone up there must really love me to send her my   
way.  
  
We first made love on the night of her twentieth birthday, which was actually a first for both of us. She was as virgin as they come which I wasn't but it was the  
first time I had made love. The other times it had just been sex, no strings attached. And if you don't know the difference, I pity you. I won't kid you, this  
first time wasn't the best sex you can have. She was too inexperienced and I was too afraid to hurt her for us to enjoy it completely but in the end, none of us minded  
that. Things can only get better, right? When she had drifted off to sleep, I laid awake a little while longer just looking at the ceiling and remembering with  
fondness when when they used to call us "Logan and the kid".  
  
The people around us were a little uptight about us having that kind of relationship instead of just being friends at first but that soon passed. If it hadn't  
before, it ended when Marie turned 21 when we said "I do" to eachother. I've never been happier in my life and don't think I ever will. I'm a little at a loss for words  
here but the wedding was only soo romantic. The proposal wasn't as romantic as it could have been though. I'm a little embarrassed to admit this but you know me,  
I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy. That's why it's so embarrassing that it was actually Marie that proposed to me, not the other way around. It was romantic in its  
own way but if you're old-fashioned like me, well the guy is the one that should propose. But to be completely honest, I hadn't even thought about it.  
  
We then went on a two-month long honeymoon-cruise in the Mediterranean. Many days of just being with eachother, lazy days in the sun, making love and just  
having a very good time before we had to say goodbye to Europe and heading back home.  
  
  
  
The world has become a little older and us all with it. There's now another little girl at my side as she runs beside me as I walk around the mansion grounds. A  
girl that's sure to turn the boys heads when she gets older. I can't help but love her. What father would? It's just so adorable when she hugs me and says "Daddy,   
I love you". It never fails to bring a tear to my eye. And it makes my friends smile when they see her tag along beside me, doing the things her mother used to do.   
They smile and whisper "Look at Logan and Marie", hoping I won't hear them because of the pain it would bring me. Because she's so much alike her mother, her namesake.   
The mother that now is just a sweet memory and a picture on my bedside table. 


End file.
